


On The Dangers Of Homographic Nomenclature

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, obvious crossover is obvious, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: Homograph: a word that shares a spelling with another word, but has a separate meaning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	On The Dangers Of Homographic Nomenclature

Two demons met in a park. Neither of them were pleased.

“I heard rumours there was someone impersonating me,” one said.

“How interesting,” said the other. “I was told something similar.”

The first demon looked him over appraisingly. “Yet, you’re clearly the genuine article. And I _know_ I am.”

“Somebody’s been lying to us,” the second one concluded.

The first nodded. “Definitely.”

There was a pause, while they both considered their options. Clearly, they couldn’t let the matter stand as it was.

“Well,” said the first demon. “Time to wreak dreadful vengeance?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” agreed the other. “With bells on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did write this just because they have the same name. However did you guess?


End file.
